monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Experimental Organism S-2
Experimental Organism S-2 is an artificial monster Luka encounters after being released from stasis in her water tank, as it was damaged. She does not have a “real name” but simply a serial number and is one of Promestein's early creations, preserved within her hidden laboratory below Remina. She is the first battle in Chapter 3 where Luka could not use Four Spirits' skills and subsequently, Elemental Sword Skills. Monsterpedia Entry “An early experimental organism created in Promestein’s laboratory that is a mix of human, slime and tentacles monster embryos. Though there was no issue with her ability to survive, her combat capabilities were not as high as desired, so she was considered a failure. Still, if her opponent is a male soldier, she is still able to overcome and greedily feast on his semen. She is able to control both her slimy lower body and tentacles to give excellent pleasure to the male target. Using those organs, experiments have shown that she will continue to squeeze the man until his death. She can’t match up to higher ranking monsters, but she can still be quite dangerous to a man.” Attacks Semen Sucking Pacifier: HP draining attack that hits once. Triggers Face Bukkake on defeat. Absorbing Tit Fuck: HP draining attack that hits once. Triggers Breast Bukkake on defeat. Semen Sucking Tentacle: HP draining attack that hits once. Triggers Tentacle Bukkake on defeat. Bubble Shake: Attack which hits twice and triggers Bind status; requires Struggling to escape and may lead to''' Bubble Heaven'. '''Bubble Heaven': Binded attack that leads to a one-hit KO via instant follow-up. Triggers Internal Bukkake upon defeat. Battle Overview This battle is slightly more difficult than normal due to the sealing of the Four Spirits and their respective elemental skills. However, the battle is basic, similar to those before Luka had acquired the power of the Four Spirits; bum rush her with Death Sword Chaos Star and use Meditation when necessary. The only trouble she can pose is a bind, which isn't too difficult to escape from; it requires 2 turns of Struggling. If Luka loses, S-2 repeatedly strokes his penis with her tentacle arms and covers it up with slime until he ejaculates, which continues ad infinitum as he is sucked dry for semen everyday. If he is defeated with Bubble Heaven, her attack will continue on to the rape scene. Evaluation “Prey of an experimental animal this time… I know you love both tentacles and mucus, so you must be very happy with yourself. Without the spirits, you’ll run into a little trouble. Make sure you keep an eye on your health so you can recover. It’s basic, but make sure to escape from her bind right away. If you wait, her Bubble Heaven will make short work of you. She’s an irritating opponent, but shouldn’t pose any trouble for you. Those spirits were annoying anyway. If you lose to Bubble Heaven, she’ll continue playing with you even after you lose. Now go, oh brave Luka. Hurry up and dispose of that failure of an organism.” Category:Artificial Category:Artist: Setouchi Category:Chapter 3 Spoilers Category:Chimeras Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 3 Category:Monsters Category:Remina Category:Tentacle Monsters